Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 1 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 - 1 \times 2 + 4 $ $ = 2 - 2 + 4 $ $ = 0 + 4 $ $ = 4 $